horizonkingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sportle
Sportles are a creature native to the Spellscarred Lands. It is speculated that they are direct result of the catastrophic blast. While they appear to be harmless, they carry the blight contagion everywhere they go. Biology Sportles begin life hatching from an egg. A sportle egg takes 1d12 hours to hatch, spawning 1d4 baby sportles. Protruding from the sportle's shell are anywhere from one to three sacs. These clear membranes hold blightspores which desecrate the ground they land on and create more eggs. Sportles are herbivores, although this does not stop them from attempting to eat other animals. When a sportle encounters a creature, it will attempt to feast on them. As they lack teeth, it appears that they are harmlessly licking their prey. Sportles do not age like normal creatures. Instead, a sportle grows by absorbing arcane energy. Legends tell of 'Elder Sportles' who are extraordinarily powerful. Baby Sportle Tiny Abomination, Unaligned * Armor Class: 13 (Half-shell) * Hit Points: 8 (1d6+4) * Speed: 20ft. * Senses: passive perception 8, blindsight 10ft * Languages: Various squeaks * Immunity: '''Poison * '''Challenge: 0 (10 XP) Sac of Spores. ''Exposed on the sportle's back lies a sac filled with blightspores. When the sportle takes damage, one sac of spores ruptures, filling a 5ftx5ftx5ft cube with blightspores. * When a creature without poison immunity starts their turn or moves adjacent to a cloud of blightspores for the first time on a turn, they must make a DC 12 CON save. On a failure, that creature takes 1d4 poison damage and is poisoned for one minute. They may repeat the saving throw at the start of their turn to end the effect. On a success, the creature takes half as much damage and is not poisoned. * When a creature or plant starts its turn or moves inside of a cloud of blightspores for the first time on a turn, it must make a Blight Exposure save (DC 12 CON). * The area covered by blightspores counts as magical darkness. * Blightspores fall to the ground after one round, Alternatively, the cloud disperses when met with a wind 5mph or greater. * Ground the blightspores fall on becomes corrupted. If uninterrupted for two hours, there is a 25% chance that this corruption will lead to the formation of a sportle egg. When the sportle dies, any yet unruptured sacs harmlessly deflate. As the sportle decomposes, any remaining spores will spread, corrupting the ground the sportle lays on. ''Refill (Recharge 5-6). ''If the sportle is missing at least one sac, it gains another one. ''Evolution. ''If the sportle takes 20 or more magical damage in its lifetime, it becomes a Sportle. Actions ''Lick (1d20+4, Range 5ft, one target, 0 slobbering damage). On hit, target has -2 on attack rolls and ability checks until the end of their next turn. Sportle Small Abomination, Unaligned * Armor Class: 13 (Half-shell) * Hit Points: 30 (4d8+12) * Speed: 20ft. * Senses: passive perception 8, blindsight 10ft * Languages: Various squeaks * Resistance: '''Damage from Magical sources * '''Immunity: '''Poison * '''Challenge: 1 (100 XP) More Sacs of Spores. ''Exposed on the sportle's back lie three sacs filled with blightspores. When the sportle takes damage, one sac of spores ruptures, filling a 5ftx5ftx5ft cube with blightspores. Refer to the baby sportle's Sac of Spores feature for the effects of these spores. ''Enhanced Spores. ''The blightspores generated by a grown sportle have additional magical effects. A creature without poison immunity entering a blightspore cloud suffers one of the following effects instead of the DC 12 CON save. There are two ways to choose which effect triggers. * ''Elemental Sportle: The sportle's evolution drove it to refine one particular style of magic. It always chooses the same effect. * Untyped Sportle: ''The sportle's evolution was fueled by unchecked raw arcana. Every time a cloud is created, roll on the table for the effect. ''Refill (Recharge 5-6). ''If the sportle is missing at least one sac, it gains another one. ''Evolution. ''If the sportle takes 400 or more magical damage in its lifetime, it becomes an Elder Sportle. Actions ''Lick (1d20+5, Range 5ft, one target, 0 slobbering damage). On hit, target has -3 on attack rolls and ability checks until the end of their next turn. ''Chomp ''(1d20+3, Range 5ft, one target, 1 (1d4-1) bludgeoning damage)